This invention relates to a system and method for conversion of information provided on public networks and managing that information by categories, and offering services relating to that information, and particularly to a system and method for offering an easy to use consumer site which searches golf courses and provides accurate tee time and other information related to golfing services.
There is an unmet consumer demand for an easy to use consumer site which can be adapted for different goods and/or services. For example there is an unmet need for an easy to use consumer site that searches golf courses to make golf reservations using a number of preferences such as location and provides easy to use, accurate tee time information, while also providing access to charity golf events which may not be readily accessible to the general public.